Testing of software is important to ensure that the software meets the requirements set and works correctly. However, a comprehensive testing is laborious and thus costly. Hence, the efforts in testing correlate also with the price for which the software can be sold.
Mobile applications are often offered at a very low price and consequently for mobile applications only basic testing is performed in-house. Then, for the majority of their testing needs, further testing is performed by the users of the application, which is referred to as “crowd testing”, which is done only after distribution to some customers.